


【C梅】Le Petit Prince

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, M/M, Reference works
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 全国二卷作文题目：“二战”期间，为了加强对战机的防护，英美军方调查了作战后幸存飞机上弹痕的分布，决定哪里弹痕多 就加强哪里，然而统计学家沃德力搏众议，指出更应该注意弹痕少的部位，因为这些部位受到了重创战机，很难有机会返航，而这部分数据被忽略了，事实证明，沃德是正确的。本质跑题作文的战争AU。





	【C梅】Le Petit Prince

克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多的飞机引擎中弹了。在飞机失速下坠的过程中，他只用了三秒的世界决定跳伞——

而等到他双脚重新安全地猜上地面时，他意识到他并不应该拥有一个过于敏捷的反应。

 

 

 

活见鬼了。

克里斯现在正四肢健全的、大步流星地向前走去。如果他的背后没有一把枪的话，简直完美。落地的飞行员没有想到自己竟然落在了一片“刚刚过期”的交战区，更加没有想到环顾着散发出糟糕气味的尸堆的自己，一不留神成为别人的枪下俘。

“放下武器！举起手！”

那时小个子端着枪冲他警告道。克里斯大概足足愣神了几秒钟——天知道这个家伙从哪里冒出来的！他又不能是个地精……恶，他不会从刚刚我落下来后一直伏在这些臭烘烘的死人身上等待时机吧？

像是担心自己的口音会让对方误解似的，敌军的小个子又高声重复了一遍他的话。找回注意力的克里斯挑挑眉，无奈地举起双手。

“好，转过身去，我们要向东走。”

 

 

 

走了约莫半个钟头。好吧，飞行员也不知道他们走了多久。入目的尽是焦土，唯一可以当作参照物的是他一刻不歇的小腿的疲劳程度。但无论怎样，这段时间足够克里斯确定在他身后的这个东军人有一个相对安静的性子。只有沉稳而坚定的脚步声在跟着他，不曾有过对敌人特有的冷嘲热讽。

所以他才会尝试跟他对话：

“你要去哪里？”

“……”

“嘿，你要去哪里？”

“……”

“这不是什么大不了的秘密吧，伙计。”

“我要去找我的大部队。向东的话，一定能遇上的。”

“看这不是能交流的嘛。然后呢？”

“然后我就要重新上战场。”

“我呢？成为你们的战俘？”

“嗯。”

“就这样？那可真没意思。不如我说，小个子，我不知道你的名字哈，假如，我们现在调头往西走，你将会因为营救了罗纳尔多爵士而受到赏赐。”

“哦。”

“你不会不知道罗纳尔多吧……你应该多看点书，或者花边报纸也行，然后你就会明白这是一个多棒的交易。”

“嗯，听起来你可能是个大人物。”

“嗯哼？所以我们现在——”

“继续走你的路，罗纳尔多！”  
“如果你说的是真的……那我是不是就能用你多换回两个同伴来了？”

克里斯蒂亚诺对天发誓他听见那个小个子憋不住的笑声了！

该死的，我们走着瞧。（真的在“走着”瞧）

 

 

 

等到日落西山，小个子终于告诉克里斯可以休息的时候，后者已经要找不到自己的腿在哪了——他是空军，他练得是开着飞机刷的一下出现在这里，刷的一下降落到那里，而不是用自己的两只肉脚去行军个多少公里。

“我要睡了。”他找到一条看起来干燥舒适些的壕沟，靠着土壁闭上眼。没到一分钟，复又睁开：“你为什么盯着我。”说话的对象离他几米远的地方休息。

“因为我担心我睡着的时候你回来抢走它。”说着，手上把枪攥得更紧了。

“我都不怕你在睡梦中杀了我。”

“我要杀你随时可以动手。”

“我还以为你是那种杀人会做噩梦的小朋友呢。你才多大就上战场了？”

“那不关你的事。东军需要我，所以我参战了。”

“哦。我现在真困了，你该睡也睡吧。”克里斯合上眼，不一会儿又睁开：“搞什么，有个人盯着让人睡不安稳的好吗？”

“看，你又没真睡。所以我得盯着你。”

“**，西军在你们东部人眼里都是什么？不用休息的机器？不知疲惫的野兽？”

“差不多。”

“好一个差不多。”他累了。既然搞不定小个子，那他可不打算把时间再耗在对方身上了。

良久，“你睡了吗？”

“睡了……”

“……”小个子努力架着沉重的眼皮，没再说话。

 

 

 

第二天。

克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多醒来的时候看到一个眼圈浓重的、无精打采的东军人。

他觉得他赢了。

但几天下来后，他也没那么开心。

有一天他睁开双眼后看到小个子竟然睡着了的时候，他莫名其妙地爆发出一阵胜利者的大笑——

然后就把对方吵醒了，然后就被对方拿着枪指着了。

啊，我应该把枪夺过来的。继续上路的他边走边懊恼地想着，并未意识到自己的嘴角上扬。

 

 

 

“还没到吗？”

“还没到。”

他们平分了捡到的一袋饼干。

 

 

 

“我们快碰到人家了吧。”

“应该有的。”

那天他们路过一个曾经的村落——奇怪，逃难的人会把自己的家园烧毁吗？

 

 

 

“你不觉得有问题吗？”

“……”

遇见飞行员的第十七天，没找到干净食物的第三天，小个子把身上最后的负重向一块大石头上狠狠砸去。枪膛被扭曲成一个诡异的角度。

无言地目睹了这一过程的克里斯拍拍那人的肩，说：“走吧。”

他们现在也许并非在找什么我军或敌军的大本营了。

只是在这个苍茫天地间，想用别人的活着去反证一个自己的活着。

 

 

 

“这条河是不是……”

“是。”这里差不多是最东边了。然后，从这向西，他们从未遇到过一个东军。死的不算，那就太多了。

河的对岸，隐隐能看到火光直冲天际。而这边，一队像是巡逻模样的士兵正向他们两个不速之客走来。

“结束了，战俘先生，你走吧。”克里斯意识到这是他第一次被冠以“先生”这样的称呼。然而是个人都知道，这并不是一个阖家欢乐的可以坐下来谈谈礼貌的场合。他发现小个子从没脱下过他的军服，即使没有枪，他也始终坚强地像个战士。

对啊，是个战士。

他自始至终都是个东军的战士……

虽然最后的冲锋，只有自己这个绝不是他的战友的人见证到了。

 

 

 

先是几句咒骂，接着枪响了。

 

 

 

那些士兵把飞行员团团围住。

“是我们的飞行员唉。”“我好像认识你这张脸……”“你是克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多对不对？！”“天呐就是前几天报纸报道失踪的——”“哦太棒了我们的罗纳尔多还活着！”“刚刚我看到那个东军的小疯子还以为是他的同伙呢”……

叽叽喳喳的吵极了。

明明隔得有一定距离，那声枪响却还嗡嗡地在克里斯的脑袋里震荡。

对啊，我到现在还不知道他的名字。

在众人狐疑的眼光中，他走向那个人。翻开胸前的口袋，血染的——如果是一枪瞄准心脏的话，那你应该也走得没什么痛苦吧——缝在里测，写着士兵名字的布条只能依稀辨认出一个大写的“M”，再有就是编码的末两位“1”和“0”。

……

 

 

 

战争结束了。克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多荣归故里。

他经历过大大小小的战役，身上刻有的无数伤痕是他出生入死得来的功勋章。

他能在和平年代享受余生，是因为没人朝着他的胸口开过枪吗？那也许就是一种对“幸存者”的误读了

——屹立在爵士庄园中刻着M10的石碑，不会向世人诉说任何。

 

 

 

-END-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 防止误会，这篇文主要从C罗的视角讲故事，呈现的感情也是C对M的那份特殊的存在。  
> 这里的梅是殉国、殉道！说找死的我揍你哦……  
> 我是在确定故事的模式后才想到题目的：一个落难飞行员和一个小不点的孤独旅行……唉这不是小王子吗？（捂脸）虽然看到这里的你肯定知道了这个故事并非拥有一个梦幻结局。  
> 所以叫《CM终末旅行》也不错？


End file.
